Finding Fate
by Twilight2010
Summary: Centuries of finding and losing one another fate has finally brought them back together once again.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**Summary:** Centuries of finding and losing one another fate has finally brought them back together once again.

Prologue

_Life has many secrets and mysteries that we yet to discover. It keeps things that only little of people know, and I for one am one of those few who do know, and this is a secret I would love to tell you….._

_Did you know that every human on this planet has a past life, that they have many lifetimes instead of one? Maybe you do already know. The people who don't know believe that we only got a hundred years to live, only one life time, but their wrong. As you know everyone has a soul and your soul makes you who you are no matter in what shape or form you're in. Also your lives live on and on you could call your soul immortal. Every person, child, friend and baby or even enemy has a past life and will have many more lives in their future._

_Most who don't remember live pretty good lives, not all but most. But those of us who get the gift to remember don't luck out as those of who remember, we have a price to pay and our lives are then not the most perfect. We face more day to day struggles than others. We're lucky if one of our lives is great, but if you mess it up, your next is not as great as your last then. For example you'll be living in a bad environment with people who could care less for you. Or you could be beautiful in one life and in the next you're the ugliest person, but when you think of it your looks don't matter, yes everyone likes to be good looking but it's about whom you are as person is what counts._

_Also death for us is a main struggle it's not fast and peaceful for other. When we die we do feel pain. It's so rare for one of us to have a peaceful death in our sleep. We mostly might have a nasty accident, a disease or a kind of sickness that couldn't be treated. Or simply just being murdered from someone else._

_Another thing about death is that you shouldn't take it for granted it's the beginning of a new life for most of us, but it could also be the ultimate ending of your soul if you do take it for granted. Your destruction can only be done by suicide, by your choice of not wanting to live. (well that's the only one we know of, so there could be more). The reason why is because life is a gift, it the most precious gift ever given, and its taking away something that was given to you by love from your creator (whoever you believe gave you your life)._

_And also for those of us who try to do good in our lives and try to overcome the struggles that were given, will find out that in the end we will get our ultimate prize by living happily forever with the person or people you love most in this world._

_We all read and hear stories of love, lost love and struggles but here's one that I would love for you hear._

* * *

**Okay so this story is going to be a short story. It'll start with the prologue which I have here, and then I'll have two main chapters than it will end with the e****pilogue.**

**So I would love to hear your thoughts on the prologue in reviews. I really believe that you'll all love this story. As much as I do.**

**You'll also find that my chapter will be way longer than usual.**

**I'm also open to comments on how to improve my writing. I might also have the first chapter up tonight.**

**~Twilight2010**


	2. Chapter 1

_An: Plz enjoy this first chapter. Disclaimer: Stephaine Meyer owns all characters._

* * *

First love, the love that clings to your heart forever, no matter how much pain it has caused, no matter how many tears have fallen, first love will never leave my soul. _~By Unknown_

* * *

**Chicago Present Time **

"_I promise you Bella, we will find each other again and we do, I'll make it our forever. I love you."_

These were the words that ran through her head for decades and every day of her life, they were also the words she last heard from her lost love. Those words have haunted her but also gave her something to live for each and every day of her life.

She had many names but after all those years of being together she and him finally found one that they thought suited her, so the name given was the one which she is remembered by.

She was fortunate to have the same name that she picked for herself in the new life is was living. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, she was born in a small town of Forks in Washington in the year of 1988 and now currently the age of 22. She was born to two loving parent Charlie and Renee Swan. In previous lives she had them has parents before and she was thrilled to find that she had gotten them again. She was surprised to find that her name was the name that she named herself.

Isabella, well Bella she likes go by, well she's a beautiful person also the appearance she took in this life was the appearance is had in her first life. She had beautiful long brown hair with a natural wave and chocolate brown eyes. Her bone structure was perfect and it could put models to shame. She also has an hourglass figure that anyone would die for. And a good size of plumb lips which was perfect for any kind of lip stick she'd want to but on.

But the sad thing is that she doesn't feel beautiful, she loves hearing the compliments that she get from others but she still sees herself as plain as crazy as it is.

This life for Bella had been surprisingly great for her she's got a great family, and she grew up in a great little town with friendly people who went out of their way to help you when you needed it and now you wonder how she ended up in the big city of Chicago when she lived in a great little town.

Since forever she had it in her head to come to Chicago, so during her summers so she go part time jobs in the summer and during the school year and saved her money in the saving account that her parents opened for her. She knew that if she wanted to go to a good college there she needed the money and impulse a place to live down there would be expensive also. When it came time to apply she applied to the very most protégés' colleges their knowing she could get a great job after she graduated with her degree in Literature that she wanted.

Not only did she get jobs to help her pay for college, but she also applied for many scholarships that she had also gotten for college, she got money from friend and neighbors in her home town as congratulations gift for graduating high school which help a bunch. He her parent also gave her money, at first they weren't so happy about her moving so far away but they wanted the best for their daughter so they knew that helping her through financial ways would help her.

So now four years later she graduated from The University of Chicago with top honors in Literature like she wanted to. And now has a steady job working at the top of an important publishing office.

But in those past years you would think that she came to Chicago to become successful to have a good paying, but college was never her ultimate goal, she did want a better higher education, she could have went to Hartford if she really wanted to because she was that smart because of her past lives. But reason she came here was to find her long lost love in a previous life they promised each other to come here when they could. Because when you're born in a new life you could end of on the other side of world or in a different state. But another problem they could have is if one of them is the age as of a hundred or close to the age of one which would be heartbreaking for Bella if one of those options did happen. But right now she hoped for him to be around her age, and she also hoped to find him soon so they could spend their lives together.

So through her years of studying in college and having a job in her between times she would walk around the city to see if she had any luck of finding him. She hoped to just somehow bump into him or met him in a store or a coffee shop of some kind. She kept hoping but pretty soon she knew that all her hope was running out when she knew that she couldn't let that happen so she kept her head high and planned on to till the day she would cease to exist in this life.

* * *

**10th Millennium BC (10,000 B.C)**

_**Location, Year, Age ~ All Unknown**_

I don't particularly know what her age in this time, she was late teens or early twenties all I know for sure. But Bella also don't remember to much from this time either, it was like her trying to remember everything from your childhood. It was also her first life which had an effect on her memory, but the only reason she remembers this first life was because this was the first time she met her long lost love Edward.

During this life Bella and her people weren't the brightest since many things have yet to be invented, but they were still smart in some way, they learned how to survive off the land, like by making tools and weapons from sticks and stones. The weapon they did made was then for the men and they would hunt for their village people, while the women would use the tools they had to make clothing and blankets from the animal skin the men had caught from previous hunting's. The women also cooked and grew food from the land to feed their people. The wood from the land also helped them make homes, huts for each family or one lone person.

It was in the midsummer that she had first meet Edward, she was thinking he must have been some kind of traveler or homeless person because he was passed out near their village which she lived in, when she stumbled upon him looking starved and skinny, with tools and weapons that one could use on long journeys. And even how sickly he looked he could still tell that he was a beautiful good looking man.

She then took him to her village and then told them how she had found him and that she wanted to take care of him and have him live with her. But she didn't tell them her attraction to him. Most of her villagers approved and thought it was a great to help someone else because if they were from and important village it could help them in the long run. But some were still also weary and scared because he could also be some kind of intruder to their village that didn't have to many defenses. But then a majority decided it was a great ideal and knew it would be the right thing.

So she brought him to her home and set up a place for him to sleep. He was still passed out so during that time she had also prepared him food and water for when he'd wake up, which would help him a lot.

It wasn't till later that evening that he had woken up, he was frighten at first which is always a natural reaction when one doesn't know where they are. Bella then spoke to him hoping to calm him and when he noticed he wasn't alone he had then calmed down, especially after hear her voice and seeing Bella he had thought she was an angel.

Bella then quickly gave him the food and water, which he eagerly took because of how starved he was and he knew he need it, he noticed he lost some weight and muscle so he knew he had to do something to gain it back.

It was now some weeks later and Edward looked healthier and better than ever. He gained the weight and muscle that he needed and was then a very hot man, and most of the village women had noticed but he had eyes for only one, and as you know it was for the beautiful Bella which he nicknamed her in his head. He wasn't sure if she felt the same for him as for her but he could always hope.

It was also during those weeks that he gained trust from the village; he would help on hunts, re fix home to make them better or fix anything else that needed. He also let others get to know him so he could let them gain his trust.

Also during those week Edward and Bella gotten to know each other better, so while the men were jealous at Edward for being close to Bella the women were also jealous of Bella for the same reason. So they had gotten to know each other more than before. He told her how he came to their village. He told her that he and his village were attacked by an unknown enemy, and they had wiped out their whole village and only he and a few others had escaped. It was then that they decided to elsewhere for a new home. And so they then split off and said farewell while they were still in pain over what happened. He also told her that he was one of their most go to person in their village and they looked up to him. So when the attack happened he felt he had failed his people.

Edward also helped Bella in his free time which was like all the time. He would take care of her as she done to him. Bella thought of this as his thank you and also for making up for his past mistakes of not being there for his people but she didn't know that it was because he had grown to love her over the time course they had gotten to know each other.

The more she had grown to know him the more she felt for him. She knew that her people knew how she felt for him and knew that some of them wanted them to end up so she wouldn't be alone.

It was later that evening that she acted on her feelings because she knew if he had any kind of feeling for her he would keep them hid because he was that kind of person. Her feelings for him were more than love and so she couldn't hold it in anymore. So when she cracked she pounced on him and kissed him. It had also defiantly taken him by surprise so it took a couple of seconds before he responded to the kiss. Before they knew it that turned into something more and they both then lost their innocence that night.

The next day they then had a ceremony which we would call marriage, but it was not only marriage but it was more of connecting their souls together as one which would bind them together forever.

Months had then gone by and Edward, Bella and her village were living in harmony, everything was at peace. But as everyone knows the saying, all good things come to an end. It was a peaceful day as any other, the sky was blue and they had a nice breezed out which helped everyone enjoy the day. Bella and Edward spent the whole day together, which they find now was the best thing ever because they got to be together till the very end.

It was later that evening that the lovely couple and the village when to bed, and that night as of so many of months ago when Edward's village was attacked theirs had then suffered the same fate. But this time the only thing different was that there were no survivors.

It was the first end of many of their lives.

**

* * *

**

**Chicago ~ Back to Present time**

_**Isabella Marie Swan POV**_

Today was an exhausting day, I had two new authors that I had to work with, and they're not the greatest of people and I would know because I've met them before in one of my previous lives, which at all wasn't the greatest experience for me and they were people I didn't want to remember. But I was thankful for them not being able to remember.

So the first client was named Caroline. She was one of those girls that wanted what others had and thing that she couldn't have and that one thing was Edward. She would flirt like no other and it was the most disgusting thing ever. Not only would she flirt with Edward she would flirt with many of my friend's husbands or boyfriends. So to get to the point, she was a slut.

So I now have to work with her on her starting novel, the book she wrote was fantastic so all I needed to do is edit it, but the problem is that she's very picky on how anyone edit's. She complains, and complains so she was trying to find an editor which would fit her standards so she finally settled for me and I was the best she thought she could find.

The next client I had was Michael or Mike for short for his name, he's not the greatest with grammar but the story is great which sucks.

The other problem with him is that he's a big flirt like Caroline and I hope that I could just hook those two up. He loves to make moves on the girl's especially me and when he was alive in a past life with Caroline, I had to handle her advantages to Edward, while Edward had to handle Mike's advances on me.

So after I was done working with them today I had to schedule a new appointment with the each of them after I was don editing their books. So then the rest of the day at work after they had left I started editing Caroline's book to get done because I knew her book was going to take the longest, because of all the complaints on how she wants it edited.

I finally got done with what I could and made it back home to my apartment that I shared with my best friend, I knew her in most of my many lives, and I was so glad she was one of those lucky people who got to remember their lives.

She had many different names in her past like me and currently now she's known as Alice, or should I say Mary Alice. Alice hated the name Mary so she just tells everyone that her name is Alice.

Alice and I are alike in many ways with our lives; we both found our soul mates in our first live an then would try to find them all over again in the next life, so now here we were both living with each other in the house I got down here when I first moved and then let her move in with me when I found that she was in one of my classes one day.

We also have another best friend named Rosalie but she like Rose for shot, she's the same as us. She lived with us for a while before she found her soul mate Emmet again.

Like me both Rose and Alice had meeting spots so that when we die and become reborn we can find each other, which we thought was smart. But it was sometimes not so great when you live to far away from it in your new life.

It was evening time and Alice would be home work soon so I decided to busy myself buy making supper for us and getting myself lost in my thoughts.

* * *

**Nineteenth Dynasty 1279 BC**

_**Ancient Egypt**_ _Part 1_

My name is Ayah in this life and this also wasn't the best of my lives it was during the rule of Ramesses the second it was also the beginning of his reign, and I was Hebrew which was not a good thing. Life was not easy at all, I was a slave to the Egyptians and I was slave to one of the most important families there that were very well known with the pharaoh.

The duty's they had me do were paint the buildings they have, clean very often, cook, and gardening.

They had a shed for me and others salves they owned that we would sleep in when it was night, but that was the only use we had of it.

Most Egyptians thought they were better than anyone below them so they thought they owned all of us Hebrews, which was a lot of bull I say.

Each day was horrible to say the least, we were always tired, and if we did something wrong we would get punished badly, we were at least feed every day. When gardening we were able to sneak fruits and vegetables for one another when one was not feed that day from punishment.

I wish everyday was as it was before when we were free and with our families, in my last life I had a great family and I gained another in this one, and this family was also great to me and I'm miss them so much. But back then we still lived under supervision from the Egyptians, but we worked the land for them and sold them food. And then somehow everything changed which I don't really know what. I was taken then from my family at the age of ten, and have been a slave ever since.

The people who own me now have had me for a long time, so most of the times I was the most favored from time to time. I behaved very well and got my work done very well which pleased them. When in favor I had the chance to go with my masters when they visit the pharaoh. The only reason I loved going with them was because of the home he lived in, it was very beautiful, but it'd be more beautiful without the statues of his self.

Today was actually another visit for them to have supper that they were invited to and I was being taken along, so they gave me a bath and nice clothes, so I would look more presentable than I usually look.

When ready we were on our way to the temple. We arrived and was lead to the main dining room. I of course wouldn't be eating since I wasn't invited but I was there to help my masters when they needed anything and was to show that they had money to own a slave.

Not everyone had arrived, some new family with their eldest son about my age was coming which I overheard and the pharaoh had wanted to make them feel welcome because this family would help a lot out with money, slavery and trading wise.

Not to soon later one of his servants announces that the family has arrived. Pharaoh stood and went to greet them while we all staid back. When they arrived I was in shock, not only did I know these people from long ago but the eldest son is Edward. I was so happy and thrilled that he was here but I disappointed that he was Egyptian even though I know he couldn't help it. That whole evening we gave each other side glances knowing that it might be long before we see each other again. It'd be too hard to also talk to one other any time soon and I knew tonight I wouldn't be able to have that chance which made me sad.

Sometime later when supper was finished they spent time talking and visiting with one another, during that time Edward would still sneak glances towards me without notice from others. The new family and the rest started talking about their plans and what they would bring with them here. An hour later the sun was starting the set and it was time to make it back to my master's home.

While everyone bid everyone else goodbye's see you soon, I snuck one glance to Edward and mouthed see you soon while he done the same without anyone noticing us. I then was ordered to enter the carriage and then we left but not before I had another glance back.

I was heartbroken knowing that it could be months before I would probably see him again, but it also gave me hope knowing that in the future I would see him, and I know right now that he was safe in Egypt for the time being.

Later we got back and I helped my masters prepare themselves for bed. Later when I'm finish I made my way to bed also.

* * *

**Chicago ~ The Next Day**

Alice is moving out, so now today were packing all of her things. I called work to call in for a sick day or two, so I could help her out. I knew that it would probably take days because of all the clothing and accessories she owns. And if you include the furniture and all of her other stuff she owns a lot.

It was last night at supper when Alice told me why she was moving.

_(Flash back)_

"_Hey Bella, I'm back!" Alice yelled coming into the apartment._

"_Ok great, perfect timing, just got supper finished." I yelled back._

_I then got the table set and we started to eat dinner._

"_Umm Bella, there's something I need to tell you." Alice said._

"_What is it?" _

"_I found Jasper, or I mean he found me, he was one of my clients today!"_

"_Oh uh wow, Alice that's great, so I assume, you're going to move out." I got out after the shocking new._

"_I'm so sorry Bella, I can still live here if you want, I'm not going to abandon you, and Jasper and me can always visit each other."_

"_No, no Alice I would never let you do that for me and I'm so happy for you, you deserve to be with him you love him, and if I found Edward I know I would want to be with him also."_

"_Bella, you're the greatest friend anyone could have and I can't do this to you, because I know that you don't want anyone to see you hurting but we can tell Bella, and when you hurting we're hurting too."_

"_Alice, even if it hurts, I'm still making you hurt by have you being away from Jasper and I can't do that to you, I won't, so promise me you'll go, okay."_

"_Okay Bella, okay."_

_(End of flashback) _

We took most of the day to pack her clothes in boxes and tubs. The next day we got a moving truck and packed her furniture and the boxes that we packed earlier. After that she was moved out and now I was alone again as I have always been when he wasn't with me.

* * *

**Ancient Egypt**

_**Couple of Months Later**_ _Part 2_

The days have been going slow since I've seen him those few months ago. Every night when I dreamed I dreamed of him of how and when we were together with each other and how much easier it was for us to be together. And now since I haven't seen him and that I am a slave it would be impossible for us to be together as we were before.

Every day has been the same since the dinner; I would take my orders and do what was needed to be done each day. Also in these two past months we lost a few of are good servants but then gained some new which I was sad about because no one deserves to live a life like this.

The next morning like before, I had gotten my work done as always. But today was different for some reason. I was called in to see my master which is a serious matter if you're being called in. So as natural as it can be I was worried and scared because I might be in trouble for all I knew but I know I haven't done anything wrong and I've done everything that they've told me to and obeyed orders so I shouldn't be worried but I was.

I was now in front of my masters and ready to find out why they needed me.

"Ayah you can relax" said one of my masters when upon noticing my tense posture "you're not in trouble."

After hearing that, I did relaxed finally feeling much better.

"We wanted to tell you that you're not going to be with us anymore, the new family that recently came here has been looking for a servant slave for a while and they offered to buy you at a very good price that we couldn't refuse. So they will be here soon to pick you up. We expect you to be as respectful to them as you were to us and I know that won't be hard for you at all, we knew what we were doing when we sold you. So go pack your things and say goodbye quickly." He ordered and explained to me.

I was in shock, it was Edward's family that bought me and I couldn't believe it. I was so happy and now I couldn't wait to leave. Saying good bye to the friends I made over these past years, giving them the best wishes and packing the very little clothing I have I'm ready to move.

When I arrived back to the front of the house, I noticed a carriage pulled up at the same time as me, knowing that it was my new masters.

I was then taken from them by the man and the husband/father of the house who was my new master and we were now headed off to my new home.

* * *

**Plz Tell me your thoughts on this first chapter, if you noticed at the beginng I had it in third person then switched. I felt that it would help move the story along better like that.**

**So Plz Review! :)**

**~ Twilight2010**


	3. Chapter 2

An: Enjoy.

* * *

"Real loss only occurs when you lose something that you love more than yourself." _Source Unknown_

* * *

**Chicago Present ~ **_**One Month Later**_

_**Edward Anthony Mason 26 years of age**_

"_I love you, too." _

Those were the last words I had ever heard from my sweet beautiful Bella. I missed her so much beyond words.

I had finally made it to Chicago, after so long I was finally back here and ready for my search for my beautiful Bella. I had promised her I would meet up with her someday here in Chicago and I still intended to fulfill that promise.

In this life I was born as Edward Antony Mason in 1984 and my parents were Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Mason. I grew up with my parents in England while and then went to Oxford University for a medical degree just like my father, because it was what he wanted, and then graduated. It was after I graduated that I told him my need to going to America. I told him it was always my dream to go there, so he finally accepted and help paid my way here.

Saying goodbye to them wasn't easy, there were lots of tears from mother, and maybe a couple from my father but he wouldn't dare let anyone but mother see him cry. It was then that I finally boarded a plane to America.

I had made plans before and bought a house to live in and applied to surrounding hospitals where I could work at knowing that for sure I would get one. Not to soon later I did get calls from the hospitals and they all offered me the job so, when I came to a pick, I picked the hospital nearest to where I lived which was the smartest choice.

So after weeks and month of preparation, I was settled in my new home with a job and ready to find the lost love of my life.

**Ancient Egypt** _Part 3_

_**The Servant Arrives ~EPOV**_

I was born into an important family here in Egypt. We were rich and well known for contributing well, so once again we were moving, I wasn't sure where expect it will be near our Pharaoh of Egypt. I've meet him once before with my parents and I never really liked the guy. So I wasn't too thrilled. We've been traveling for days on camels with not too many supplies, so we had to use every moment of the day we could to travel.

After days of traveling we were then welcomed with open arms, and a few weeks later we were invited to dinner with the Pharaoh. When we first got here I hated how he treated the Hebrews, it was disgusting in my opinion, and if I spoke it I knew I probably be sentenced to death by saying that.

We arrived to the dinner late but he didn't seem to mind. This time once I saw him I recognized him, and knew I didn't like him for sure, he was one of the men that destroyed mine and Bella's life in our pervious life, he was with the group of enemies that burned our village down and killed us all, the only good thing was he didn't have the gift to remember, and this then relaxed me more.

We were then taken to the dining room and that was when I noticed her, she was slightly underweight, you could tell by her smallness but she was still as beautiful when I first saw her. When I woke up from in my earlier life, I was traveling for days, and I haven't had food or water in a while, I was so dehydrated that I passed out and later when I woke up and I was frightened because I had no clue as to where I was and then I heard her voice which was beautiful. But when I turned to look at her she was breathtaking. Looking at her I thought she was an angel at first.

My heart soared when I saw her, but I then realized that she was a slave and that things were difficult, and it would be difficult for me to talk to her, even let alone be in the same room together. So throughout the whole dinner without letting anyone seeing I would seek side glances because I wouldn't know when the next time I'd get see her again. She did the same back which thrilled because I didn't know if she'd remember since this was the first time I saw here since my first and previous life.

When the dinner was over I was at least able to say goodbye to Bella without any of them knowing.

My family and I settled in nicely with everyone. Everyone loved us. It was after a while that my parents wanted to have a slave since everyone they knew had one. They didn't like the ideal of slaves but they knew they had to keep up pretenses.

This was then my moment, I would convinced my parents that the slave at the dinner didn't look to healthy and that we should buy her from her masters, they had quite a few slaves I knew, because of the gossiping I've heard. So later that night I talked to them and they actually took my suggestion in consideration.

It wasn't till weeks later that we gave to the payment to Bella's master, and she was then sold to us, so later today, father was to pick her up. I hated the ideal of Bella being sold, I wonder how many families she been passed around to, I hope not many and I prayed that she was safe with the masters she's with now.

Father had then left shortly, so in the meantime I focused on my studies that I needed. It was almost sundown and Mother and I finally heard the sounds of footsteps coming to the house. They entered the house now; father gave her a tour after he introduced her to us. He told her what was expected of her and showed Bella where she was going to sleeping. It had gotten late so Bella was sent to bed with her belongings that she had brought.

It wasn't later till midnight I snuck from my room to hers. When I got there I was surprised to see her awake I knew she needed the sleep by her appearance but it seemed she wasn't going to.

"It's about time you showed up." She said quietly while I lay down next to her and took her in my arms.

"I had to make sure they were asleep." I told her.

"I've missed you for so long, the night of the dinner when I first saw and recognized you was the happiest I had been, but now this is the happiest moment, I'm finally here with you again." Bella told me.

"It was the happiest moment for me also, I've missed you too, I love you, I can't believe you're a slave, I promise you Bella, we'll treat you and especially me, we'll treat you like a guest but who has to do work like that there being paid."

"Thank You."

"No need to thank me Bella, I love you and I would do anything for you."

"I love you too, I hate that well have to keep our love secret, I wish there was some way we could be together with others knowing, and that they would except me, but that would take a miracle."

"I feel the same, I wish we could do something but I hate to say we can't, and I won't risk getting you killed by them finding out, we'll have to be cautious, make sure no one sees us not even my parents."

"I know that Edward, I'll do whatever it takes for us to be together in this life." She told me.

"I will to, I will to."

It had been months since Bella had been with us, my parents adored her and glad they didn't get a misbehaving slave. I almost thought that they liked Bella more than me, and I bet they would if she was their daughter. During these months we were able to meet up at night still we would talk about our life and how we grew up in this one, and I was pleased to know that was the only family she slaved for and not for many. I may not like the family she slaved for but they were better than many others that took advantage of their slaves. We would steal kisses at night and if we were lucky during the day time also.

Then the unthinkable happened, Bella had accompanied my mother on another one of her trips to the market when Bella was accused for stealing. She was sentenced for death which was the sentence for any slave that stole but I knew that she didn't do it, and she too, it was then I planned to run away with her knowing it was the only way. I loved my parents so much and I would miss them, but Bella meant the world to me and I couldn't let them take her from me. Later that night I snuck into the cell that held prisoners. The guard was asleep which was stupid on his case but lucky in my case. I quickly then found Bella huddled up against the corner in her cell. And when she looked up there, I loved the expression on her face knowing that I would always be there for her.

I then told her my plans of getting us out of Egypt and starting a new life in another country.

But it's hard now to tell you that, that didn't happen at all we did get to spend that life time loving each other, that night when we left was the night we were both killed by robbers when we had gotten outside of cities ground. The only good thought about this life is at least we got to spend our last of it together.

**Chicago Present**

_**2 weeks later**_

Chicago was different since the last time I was here during the 1900's, it was more evolved, more traffic than before, I hated driving around the streets, especially when everyone honking their horn at you. God get a life people.

I was driving home from work really late, I had to perform an emergency surgery on one of our patients, we thought he was fine but I guess he wasn't, so hours after the surgery I was given the rest of the night off so I could get some sleep, so I could be able to have more energy the next day. Also since I was new to the hospital it meant I was on call a lot more no matter how much experience and well-studied I was.

I loved Chicago, but I still missed the old Chicago, It was great to find the house that I used to live in and buy it. It helped me become more comfterable since I'm living here. During the two weeks mother made sure to phone me, telling me how things were and how much she missed me, and then on occasion I would get to talk to father also. Mother also told me to call more often when I have break but I also told her I was on call for this month and that I would be tired a lot so it would be hard for me to call her.

I told my parents about the people at work I've meet and how welcoming they were to me and how glad they were to have me working. But I didn't tell her about the flirting nurses I didn't want grief and teasing from mother. And Bella was the only girl for me so I made sure those nurses knew I wasn't interested by putting on the old wedding ring of mine and Bella's I hid in the house so that I would find in years later knowing I was sure to come back.

The ring took full effect when the nurses noticed it, but they didn't notice the ring as much as me, it helped me remember Bella more than ever and as if I wasn't determined before which I was determined before, it would help me find Bella faster than before.

_**Bella's Place**_

Life wasn't too bad after Alice moved out a couple months ago; in a way it was like as if I hadn't lived with anyone before, probably because of my depression for not having to have seen Edward in so many years. And Alice and I still did lots of things together like shopping, which I hate, and going out, but it still wasn't enough back then.

But it was easy for me to be alone without Alice because I have in a way always been alone, because after years of missing Edward and being without him, I had always been on my own after I lost him to many times that I hate to remember and I learned how to cope to live by myself without the one's I loved.

I've been able to work less hours this past week so I've been going out more, I had been going to parks, the museums, to Navy's Pier just to see if he might be here, the more I looked the more the possibility I could find him. Chicago was a giant city so I knew it would take more than a week to find him. I wish I knew where to find Edward. I been having these feelings lately that something big was going to happen and Alice also told she's been feeling it to so it must mean something.

**Chicago 1918**

It was the year 1918 and I was twenty years old meaning I was born in 1898. I was born into a great family. This life was easier than most. Edward was born two years before me in 1896 and was currently 22 years of age while I was 20. We were lucky to be born around the same age and in the same city. We also grew up together. Our families were also close and had arranged us to be married since we were babies which made us even happier. In this life I was born with the name Marie and Edward was known as Shawn, weird I know. When we were by ourselves we would call each other by our real names.

These past weeks have been busy especially with preparations for our engagement party, our parents were high society people and the party had to be perfect for them. It showed that they were worth the attention that they usually get from others.

Our engagement party was in a couple of more days which made Edward and my parents more paranoid about it. I knew everything was going to go perfect and I told them that but that still weren't enough for them.

Later that night when the preparations for the party were settling over, we went over to Edwards for dinner.

"Hello love, how was your day?" Edward asked when we arrived and was out of site from our family to have some privacy.

"It was well, expect for all the flower arrangements that I have to still do. How was your day?" I asked

"Better now, that you're here."

I laughed. "Thanks." I said smiling.

I then leaned up to kiss Edward with our usual greeting. This time it was more passionate and I could feel the love pour in it. I loved the feel of his lips on mine, I felt complete when he was kissing me.

We finally broke our kiss when I need to let up for air, but that didn't stop Edward from starting a trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone. In reaction to that it made me moan. I then moved my lips back to his wanting to have the feel of them again.

Edward finally slowed our kisses to stop before it came to much.

"We better stop, we have family waiting for us." He said

"Ya we should, but I don't want to." I whined.

"I promise when were married will be able to do this all the time without anyone in the same house as us, but until then we need to control ourselves." He said.

"Fine." I pouted.

Giving me on last kiss we made our way to the dining room to our family.

The night was then filled with conversation, laughter and food. Before it got more late we decided to make our way home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, and I can't wait to see you." I told him then we were in a lip lock, but like before he stopped us before it got to intimate.

I and my family then made our way home.

8888 8888 888

The Engagement party was fantastic, everything went as planned like mine and Edward's family wanted, which was great.

We then started on the wedding plans, and we started on the invites our parents wanted the wedding two months after the engagement party and that means I still had a lot more work ahead of me.

A couple weeks had passed and they plans were going as schedule, but thought the plans were going well. The plans of life didn't looks so good.

In the past weeks their started being reports of lots of sickness, people were getting the flu, but it had to be more than that, because so many people were dying from it. My parents were scared that somehow we would catch so I wasn't able to go out as often and the only place I was allowed to go was Edwards and that was it. I started getting worried, so I went to Edwards more often than before hoping to get through this time, of sickness.

I was scared; I had a terrible feeling about this. It was an epidemic we heard later in the news and we were told to stay home and well rested so less people could catch it.

It wasn't too soon later that my parents had gotten it, and it was a matter of time before I gotten it.

I was right to be worried, both Edward and I caught the flu and we didn't know what to do, we stayed with each other while our house keepers took care of us. Edward and I told each other how much we loved each other; it was then that I wanted to lose my innocence in this life, knowing that we probably didn't have enough time.

So that night with all the energy that we had left, that the flu hadn't taken from us, we made love countless of times, before going to sleep and to never wake up again.

**Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 1936**

**EPOV**

My name was Peter Cole Raymond and 14 years old in this lifetime. I grew up in a horrible home; I was also the eldest child in the family, which also made me more of the main target for my abusive parents. I also made sure I would be their target because I wouldn't ever let them touch my two younger twin brothers they were at the age of six and looked up to me as their hero, and I knew I could never let them down. They counted on me every single day of their lives, making sure they weren't going to get hurt. They were almost like mini ME's and they were also the most adorable kids I have ever seen I just wished they were born into a better home with a loving family.

It was a Tuesday which I was thankful for I loved Tuesday's and like every Tuesday our parents would go out to get themselves drunk so they left us. I hated that they would go out to get drunk but I loved the thought of them not being able to harm us when they were gone.

So me and the twins played games and watched TV before it was time for them to go to bed, so now it was past eight o clock and it was time for them to go to bed, which sucked for me because I now had nothing to do and I loved hanging out with my brothers.

It was a couple hours later and I decided to watch some TV, I was bored and I was waiting up for my parents just to make sure they wouldn't go into the twins rooms when they come home.

It was getting later than usual and now I was starting to wonder what was up since they haven't showed up yet. Usually their here at this hour even if their sober or not, it wasn't till later I heard a loud knock on the door.

Getting up from the couch I made my way to the door to see who was there, and I found myself surprised that there was a police officer standing right there in front of my door.

"Are you a Mister Peter Raymond?" the officer asked.

"Yes sir, I am." I said still confused.

"I'm Chief Harrison and I'm sad to say why we came here, but your parents were in a car accident and they were killed instantly, we also found that they were drinking earlier that night. We're sorry for you loss, I know this must be shocking for you." He told me.

I was stunned I couldn't believe that they were dead.

88888 88888 8888 8888

The next morning I told my brothers what happened, it was kind of sad to see that they didn't care as much that they were gone but with the way they treated my brothers, they didn't deserve any symphony from them and from me. Since I wasn't near legal age me and my brother were sent to live with our aunt and uncle who lived just outside the city, they never knew that mom and dad were horrible, but we were greeted warmly in their home which I was grateful for. Life was going to get better for me and my brothers and right now I was happier than I had been a long time ago.

It had been a month and we were living happily, life was great, but I still thought it wasn't perfect, Bella was still gone out of my life and I don't know when I would see her again.

It was a beautiful day today and my aunt needed something from the bank so I offered to go there for her. I have my aunt and uncle a hug telling them I loved them and I then told the boys I loved them also and gave them hugs before I left. I just didn't know that it would be the last time I ever saw them.

I then made it to the bank it was pretty crowded and lots of people were waiting in line for their turn, many people were complaining about the long wait put then silenced themselves after hearing the two gun shots that rang in the air.

"Everyone on the ground, NOW!" I heard a man shout.

Before I knew what happened I dropped my self to the floor scared.

"As you can tell this is a bank robbery, so if everyone listens to what I say, no one will get hurt." The man said.

I now got a better look at him, but he had a mask on, there were also some others with masks on which were probably his partners.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys, isn't she a pretty thing." The man said pulling the girl who looked my age up to her feet.

She whimpered from his grip.

"What's your name dear?" he asked.

"Melody." The girl spoke.

"Beautiful."

He then turned her around I and I was then able to see her face. I froze in shock. Oh god no, not bella.

Anger flared though me then.

Then my stupid self I am, I got up!

"Let her go!"

The man then turned to me.

"Well, well, it looks here to me boys that we have some boy trying to play the hero."

"Let her go." I said again with more authority.

"Why don't you shut your mouth boy, and get back on the floor before I do something, that you'll regret."

"Do the fuck you want with me, but let the girl go." I told the bastard.

"I really didn't want to have to do this."

Before I knew it I heard a gunshot and shrieking from nearby people. It was then I realized he shot me. And it was then I also heard the police sirens.

"Edward noo." I heard my love shout running over to me, and getting out of the man's arms, because he was now to busy trying to make his escape.

"Oh god no, Edward, why oh why."

"Because I love you and I had to save you."

She was bawling a lot and her body was now shaking with sobs.

"Shh, Bella I promise it will be alright."

"How can it be your dying?" she said.

It was now or never and I needed to talk to her.

I was bleeding out quickly and I knew I only had a limited time to say this, we needed a plan to find each other faster, before in the next life it would be too late like right now.

"Bella, please listen to me quickly, I have so little time to tell you this." I managed to get out.

Bella sobs had gone quite a little more so she could hear me

"When we come back again" I gasped "lets meet in Chicago."

"What do you mean, how can we do that?" she asked.

"Well if were reborn else where I'll move from there to Chicago, and then I'll spend my whole life looking for you there and you can do the same."

"But what if one of us isn't reborn during the same life time?" She asked.

"We will be, okay."

"Okay." She gasped out between her sobs.

"I promise you Bella, we will find each other again, and when we do, I'll make it our forever. I love you." I told her with the last strength that I had.

"I love you too." Were the last words that heard from her before the blackness engulfed me.

**BPOV**

"I promise you Bella, we will find each other again and when we do, I'll make it our forever. I love you." He gasped out to me with as much strength he could muster.

"I love you to." I told him, and I knew he heard me because of the slight smile on his face. And then the light left his eyes, and I was without him again.

_One year later_

Ever since Edward died I became depressed, I still did normal things and spent time with my friends and family. But I wasn't the same.

My family felt hopeless they tried to talk to me, but I couldn't listen to them, they didn't know what I was going through and they never would.

And then after a while of trying to helping me they finally gave up. And I don't blame them. The only thing they knew was something happened that day of the bank robbery and that it had forever changed me, it had affected me some way and they just didn't know how.

And now life was going by to slow and the only thing I would look forward to was my next life.

It was a Friday evening when my parents and I were going to a dinner party that we were invited to from some old friend of my father. So we were in the car on the way there when my father came to a stop. So we waited till it was our turn. When it was my father he then turned around the corner, but not before I saw the oncoming bright headlight and then the darkness that consumed me.

**Chicago Present**

I don't know how much longer I can take this, not being with him every moment, I was losing it going crazy, I was frustrated, and I was crying for the first time in so long, I had finally cracked. No one was here to see me this way and I was glad.

I then decided to leave the apartment to clear my mind. I thoughts went by like flash backs thinking of all the lives I had. I was driving in my truck to anywhere I wanted to go to. When I got to a stop light I waited till it turned green and then went when it turned.

I don't know what happened then, but in that moment I heard crashing metal and felt pain all over me.

* * *

Plz tell me your thoughts, Epilogue is next.

~ Twilight2010


	4. Epilouge

Epilogue

Work was going slow, and I decided to take a break in the meantime to just get something in my stomach so I would be more energized.

It was actually my luck them when I was about to eat I got paged.

I rushed to the ER and was told the one car with a middle age man ran a red light colliding into a truck which occupied an early twenties female.

The paramedics first got the man out and took him in quickly to work quickly; they then got the female out of the second ambulance that had just arrived. It was when they pulled her out I froze.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach and I was sick, I couldn't believe it, it was Bella.

Ben one of the doctors who worked at the hospital then noticed my frozen state when he didn't see me rush to the victim.

"Edward do you know her?"

"Ya." I choked out feeling a bit lost.

"I think it would be best if we had someone take your place then, you're probably not in the right state to work on her and we don't want anything going wrong. And by the injuries I know we can get her better soon and stable, I promise will do our best." He told.

I sat in the waiting room for hours, I clocked out after Ben told our boss, which he agreed I should also take a break for the day. It wouldn't be good for me.

She was finally back in my life the love of my existence was here the face that had haunted me for years and she was only so many footsteps away. I couldn't lose her again, and I hoped she would be fine.

I then made sure to get checkups from Ben, it was after a while then he yelled at me to sit down until he got me, because of how many times I came in after every 3 minutes.

"Edward." I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see who it was.

"Oh my god, it is you, I can't believe you're here."

"Alice." I was in shock what was she doing here.

"I'm assuming you know Bella here." She said.

"It was when we were taking her out of the ambulance when I recognized her I thought I was going to be sick, I can't lose her Alice, I just can't if she dies, I die to." I said with tears threatening to spill now.

"Oh Edward, everything will be alright I promise you."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know everything, duh, you should know that by now Edward."

We then sat there in silence waiting and waiting. While I hoped and prayed that everything would be alright. I felt so much better knowing that Alice was here also.

"Edward." I heard Bens voice. At that I stood up quickly and so did Alice.

"She okay now, she stable, she going to be find, she has a few broken ribs, and a broken leg, but otherwise, she'll recover perfectly."

"Oh thank god, can we go see her now."

"Yes, but only for a bit."

Relief, joy and happiness, spread through me I was so grateful this is the best news I had heard in years. Bella was safe, okay and now here with me and I was never going to let her go, not ever.

_Ten years later_

"Lilly, what do you think you're doing with that, how many times do I have to tell you, that it's not a toy." Bella scolded our 7 year old child.

"I'm sorry mommy." Lillian said with a pout, but we knew her better than that.

"Oh don't you give me that look young lady, I love you but you going to have to sit in the timeout chair for five minutes, you got that."

Bella had then picked her up and took our daughter to the corner for her punishment.

After the incident, Bella was in such a shock as I was when she saw me. It was the happiest days of our life, when we got out of the hospital and when she finally got her cast off, we then got married having a beautiful wedding. We would have had our wedding that week when she got out the hospital, but Alice had then freaked on us saying that Bella had to have a beautiful wedding and to be able to walk down the aisle for it.

We only invited close family; we wanted to get married soon and not have to worry about the details. And it was worth it because we had a perfect wedding.

And now ten years later we have the perfect life with three beautiful children, we have Lillian who the oldest at 7 and Michael and John who are twins at the age of four, in some ways I believe they could have been my two little brothers in my earlier life, I could see a bit of their soul in them and knew that they were the perfect angels.

We were the perfect family of five, our dreams had finally come true when Bella and I were able to have kids and start a family, it was what we had always wanted.

Life was perfect, and life was grand and it seemed that fate had finally brought us together and wanted us to be.

"What are you thinking about Edward?" I heard Bella say while wrapping her arms around my waist.

"About us."

"Really what about?"

"We were meant to be, and I'm the most luckiest guy in the world, to have you."

"I'm the lucky one." She told me.

"We're both lucky." I then said.

"Well we better get going, we don't want to be late for Kelly's ballet recital." Bella said.

Kelly was our goddaughter and Alice's firstborn.

"Yes we should."

"I'll get the kids." I told her.

"Okay munchkins, if you're not in the car on the count of 10 you get no desert tonight!" I yelled. We then hear the scurries of feet and the slamming of the back door.

"You can be so cruel to them sometimes honey." Bella said laughing.

"I know, but they really love their desert." I told her.

"Well, you don't have to worry about getting me desert tonight also, honey."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because…I already have it." She said while grabbing my ass, making her way to the car and leaving me there stunned.

Yep life couldn't get any better than this, I thought.

* * *

Plz tell me your thoughts!


	5. Author Note done

Hello to who ever read this! :)

I thank you all who read my stories, i'm not writing on fanfiction any longer, i'm just posting this author note in this one story b/c this one is complete, and i don't want to update in one that isn't b/c i don't want to make you believe it's another chapter, i enjoyed my time writing on here.

and impluse i'm a sucky writer and we all know it, lol there are soo much better people who can write and i just wanted to give it a shot while i could and see how long it would last, i'll still be on here though reading stories and favoriting them all and making comments on theirs, but hopefully you liked the stories i did write, thanks so much again for whoever read this :)

~Twilight2010 (Jessica)


End file.
